


Sweaters & Green Tea

by corhahale



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fremione - Freeform, I don't know what this, I think?, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corhahale/pseuds/corhahale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sweaters and Tea are stolen but end up being resolved at one thirty in the morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweaters & Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I can't summarize if my life depended on it. 
> 
> A Fremione special, a week after Christmas.
> 
> Fred never died. I don't know what you're talking about.
> 
> Please like and tell me what you think! Happy Reading!

The last of the reports Hermione had written were flying out on her owl to be delivered to her boss. She had meant them to be finished yesterday but she was carried away with being with the Weasley family and friends of the family and work had slipped her mind.

She sighed and climbed out from her desk chair, only to realize that while she had been so captured by her reports she hadn’t felt the chill crawl over her.

Hermione grabbed a jumper from Ginny’s bed from random and pulled it over her head, where it hung a little a above her knees.

Ginny’s bed was emptying again, for the third time in the week. Hermione was happy that after the war, Harry and Ginny had found each other again. They were happy together and you could see them being together for quite some time. Yet Hermione still missed whispering to Ginny about nothing to everything in a night.

Hermione yawned and looked down at her watch. It was half past one in the morning. The perfect time for a cup of green tea.

Ron complained about the smell of the tea all the time. She had told him that she really didn’t care whether his nose liked it or not, but after a month of his complaining, Hermione relented and started drinking the tea at night when no one was around, just to keep the peace.

Hermione quietly made her way down the staircase of the burrow, careful to wake Percy and the twins whose rooms were closest to the staircase.

She continued to tip toe until she reached the doorway, where she stopped to see that she wasn’t the only one awake. She peeked her head into the kitchen and watched as one of the twins, by the look of it from the back was making a cup of tea. He seemed so relaxed as he turned stirring his tea, was Fred Weasley.

Hermione was glad that the Weasley’s didn’t lose anyone in the war. Their family wouldn’t be the same if the did. Fred was a close call. He was in St Mungo’s for two months before he was released and even then he was confined to bed. In that time Molly became protective over all her children, even Charlie, who she demanded came back to stay with them for Christmas. He agreed and for Hermione it was one of the most hectic, but brilliant Christmas’s she had had.

She remembered all the laughs and all the pranks the twins played with Charlie by their side. Although it had only been a couple days ago, she was already missing the Christmas spirit. There was still tinsel hanging about the house and mistletoe popping up every often, but at least the Christmas tree was still up and flashing with fairy lights.

“What are you doing up this late, Fred?” Hermione was crossing into the kitchen and stood by the kitchen bench.

“Nothing really, just having some tea.” Fred motioned to his cup in his hand.

“Why are you drinking my tea?” Hermione questioned. She had crossed her arms and was now leaning on the kitchen bench. This was Fred Weasley. One half of the infamous twins that wrecked havoc. It was in his nature to have done something.

“Didn’t realize it was your tea, Granger.” He lifted his brow in a questioning manner. Then a smirk, which Hermione had been awaiting for, faltered across his face. The smirk seemed to spread an effect on his character as his body relaxed and his eyes seemed more awake. He lifted the tea to his mouth and sipped, waiting for a response from Hermione.

“Of course it’s my tea! I’m the only one that drinks it!” Hermione whispered angrily. Her voice would have been louder, but she knew that other people around the Burrow were sleeping at this time of night and she simply didn’t want to wake them.

“Well obviously not anymore.” Fred mumbled, “Look if you want, you can have my cup and I’ll make another cup for myself just so that I can assure I haven’t done anything to your precious tea, alright?” Fred asked. His honey brown eyes looked sincere and weirdly enough, eager.

“Oh, well alright.” Hermione huffed as she took the mug that he was offering her.

Hermione found herself being pushed from the kitchen area and into a seat at the dining table. She stirred her tea with the teaspoon left in the mug and watched Fred set to work. He seemed to know exactly what he was doing in the kitchen, even if she was just looking at his back.

Fred rolled his shoulders a few time bringing Hermione’s attention to the lack of clothes on Fred. He only had long bottoms on which had snowmen throwing snowballs at each other. But Hermione’s attention was still caught on the uncovered back of Fred Weasley.

His shoulders were broad and well toned from all his quidditch playing. There was freckles along the stop of his shoulders and Hermione felt she could happily count them and just continue admiring Fred’s physique. Although Hermione wasn’t a fan of quidditch, she really did appreciate it.

Fred quickly turned, facing Hermione with blazing eyes, as if he knew what she had been doing. Hermione flushed and hid under her cup. Fred dragged the spoon around his cup of tea, watching her intently.

“You’d better drink that before it gets cold.” Fred said, as he grinned and blew the steam wafting from his mug away.

She looked down at her cup, which she had barely touched, partly because she had been distracted and still didn’t trust it completely. So instead she watched small strands of steam lift and disperse from her cup.

She brought the cup to her lips and took a small sip and almost moaned. This was better than when Hermione made it herself. The tea itself was warm and Hermione didn’t particularly like the taste of cold green tea. Hermione quickly drank the rest of the tea and when she had finished, she opened her eyes (she didn’t realise she had even closed them), to hear low chucklings coming from Fred.

He was now sitting across the table from her and was smiling over the edge of his tea at Hermione.

“What? Was there something in that tea? Because I swear, if there was Fred-”

“No, no. Nothing in the tea, just enjoying the view.” Fred continued to grin and took another sip of his tea before placing it on the table and leaning back in his seat, closing his eyes.

Hermione flushed, unsure what Fred meant by the view as he had been watching her and there was nothing behind that was interesting enough to be looking at. Hermione placed her emptying cup on the table and watched Fred.

He seemed so relaxed, she had never seen him so still either. He was usually tapping his foot to some tune or raking his fingers through his hair, which was beginning to become the type of length that Molly would scold him for. Hermione tried to memorize him in this moment. A smile ghosting over his lips, the small cuts in his face from all his smiles over the years, all his freckles along his the bridge of his nose and cheeks, strong jawline and then there was his chest.

The freckles from along his shoulders followed down to his chest where there was a smattering of them along his pecks. His chest was toned and his stomach was lean, but you could tell there was hard muscle there. His arms were just as toned. They were muscled, from all the time he played beater for Gryffindor.

It seemed that Hermione was the one really enjoying her view now.

Fred’s chair quite suddenly landed back on the ground, with a very aware Fred watching Hermione with a large grin and twinkling eyes.

“It’s rude to stare.” He cocked his eyebrow at her and Hermione felt herself flush bright red.

Hermione was going to just pick herself up and thank him for the tea and leave but she felt courageous tonight. Maybe she was sleep deprived but she had already started to put her plan to action. Fred was just the variable.

“Yes, I suppose it is, but so is being half naked with company.” Hermione had leant forward and put her arms on the table to support her head. Hermione was now staring at Fred waiting for his reply, but unexpectedly Fred grin widened as if Hermione had taken his bait.

“Yeah it is a bit, but seeing as you're sitting quite comfortably in my Christmas jumper, I thought you weren’t minding my amazing physique.” He winked.

Hermione looked down at the sweater she had taken from Ginny’s bed and nearly swore that she would hex Ginny. It was Fred’s jumper. Of course it was one of Molly’s knitted jumpers, it was so soft and had that home baking smell to it. Unless that was how Fred smelt. Hermione shook herself from thinking about admiring Fred again.

“Crap! I grabbed this off of Ginny’s bed before I came down. I can give it tomorrow morning, if you like?” Hermione couldn’t believe how calmly she was taking this. She wasn’t even blushing. Maybe she did need some more sleep.

“You could just give back to me now, if you're so offended by my chest? I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you half naked, Granger.” Fred winked at her and was biting the inside of his cheek to keep himself from laughing.

Hermione picked up her cup and flung it at Fred, which he caught but his laugh erupted from him, not being able to hold it in anymore.

Hermione pushed herself out of her seat and stomped towards Fred who was still chuckling, snatched her cup from his grasp and put into the sink. Just as she was about to stomp back to her room, Fred was in front of her with his hands against the bench behind her, keeping her from moving.

“Fred, move.” Hermione spoke from behind her clenched teeth. Her courage had now turned to anger quick enough.

“Hey, I’m sorry, okay? I’m glad you liked the tea, but I didn’t mean for you to get angry, a bit embarrassed, yes, but not angry.” Fred whispered, he was lowering his head, either to try and make eye contact or for another reason that Hermione not disagree with.

How had he done that? How had he made her anger melt away? She was close to slapping him but now, now she wasn’t sure what to do.

“I never said I liked the tea.” Hermione spoke just loud enough for Fred to hear. He smiled gently, his face getting closer to Hermione’s own face.

“You liked the tea, Granger. Don’t try and deny it.” Fred’s mouth had barely moved when he had spoken but Hermione heard his words loud and clear. She could feel Fred’s breath on her cheek and it smelt of green tea, making her smile slightly.

Hermione’s heart was beating faster than she had ever thought possible. This was Fred. The crueller twin who was always playing a prank. But was this a prank? Could he play off a prank so well?

Before Hermione knew it, Fred’s hands were on her waist and was lifting her on to the bench behind her. She squealed until Fred had carefully placed her on the bench. Fred straightened and even then he was taller than Hermione. He chuckled and leaned in again, only to brush away a stray hair which had fallen from her bun.

Hermione put her hand on his bare chest and smiled when Fred leant into her touch.

“I meant it, you know?” Fred whispered, his nose inches away from her own.

“What do you mean-” Hermione cut herself off as she realized what Fred was speaking about. She flushed and could even feel heat on her neck from her embarrassment.

Fred chuckled and lifted his hand to Hermione cheek. Hermione closed her eyes and leant on Fred’s hand. It was warm and comforting. She wanted to stay like this.

“You’re too easily embarrassed. That was a serious compliment,-”

“Shut up.” Hermione smiled and leant forward to brush her lips against his. She wasn’t sure whether or not he really wanted this. What if he just wanted a little fun? She really has dug her grave.

So her lips just stayed there, hovering above his, too scared to do anything but just stay in the moment.

Hermione was about to pull away, when Fred’s lips pressed against hers. Hermione was shocked her lips just forgot how to do anything. She still hadn’t closed her eyes. He pulled away and began stuttering out half words, when Hermione grabbed his chin and kissed him again.  
His lips were soft and still had a lingering taste of green tea on them. She let him dominate the kiss, as she just lost herself in the moment.

She was kissing Fred Weasley. The boy she use to crush on in Hogwarts, simply because he was in the simple business of making others happy. He would make people laugh and cry even from the twins antics. She had always thought that the crush was silly and that he would never return the feelings she felt. So she pushed it away and scolded them and threatened them, even though she knew the twins wouldn’t really do this testing on first years if they were seriously dangerous.

But here she was kissing Fred Weasley, in the kitchen at two in the morning.

There was a popping of apparition outside the window, low chucklings and murmurs could be heard as well but both Fred and Hermione were too distracted to hear it. The noises became louder, until George and Charlie came bursting through the back door, straight into the kitchen.

Fred had now separated from Hermione and was facing his brother’s with a glare pointed at the both of them. Hermione was flushing red and was too shocked to say anything.

George and Charlie seemed to have identical grins on their faces and had completely stopped in their tracks, to wiggle their eyebrows at Fred.

There was a long silence and with the silence came tension. Fred seemed to be having a silent argument with George, whose grin only seemed to widened. The silence was too much, she should leave. She should just go to her room and sleep and forget this ever happened. Maybe she can go stay with Harry and Ginny and avoid Fred for a little while.

Hermione quietly lowered herself to the ground, trying to make sure the the Weasley brothers didn’t notice too much. Hermione was sure she caught eyes with Charlie, but had quickly turned her head down.

“I’m going to bed. George, Charlie…” Hermione had turned to face Fred and was unsure what to say.

“Thanks for the tea, Fred.” She murmured. She began to walk around the back of Fred, to leave, when she felt a tug on her hand. Fred was holding her hand and his face looked hurt and his eyes looked as if they were pleading for her to stay. His thumb was rubbing circles on her palm and suddenly Hermione was having a hard time breathing evenly.

“I think that’s our cue Georgy boy.” Charlie said, while he ruffled Georges blazing red hair. George pouted slightly, then jumped up and began singing while he climbed the stairs.

“I’ll put him to bed. You two have fun. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t I do.” He winked at both of them with a grin and jogged to catch up to George.

“The only fault with that is, Charlie does everything.”

“Everything?” Hermione quirked an eyebrow, she felt a smile ghosting over her lips. Hermione knew how to act with teasing Fred. It was easy. It was comforting.

“Everything.” Fred replied in a matter of factly tone. He was shaking his head as if he were disappointed in Charlie, but Hermione knew better. The twins looked up to Bill and Charlie, but more so Charlie. He was after all the older brother who worked with dragons.

“Hey! I don’t do everything!” Charlie’s head had popped out from behind the doorway and was grinning at the sight before him.

Hermione and Fred were now pointing matching glares at Charlie. They were trying to talk and get what had just happened sorted. When George’s head popped out from the doorway behind Charlie, Hermione just sighed. Did she really think that they could speak privately in a house full of Fred’s siblings.

“Charlie mate, you do everything.” George was grinning, the grin fell when he saw Fred’s expression.

“And it looks like we are not wanted. Let’s actually go.” George grabbed Charlie and dragged them up the stairs.

Fred’s was still had Hermione’s hand clasped in his. It was so much bigger than hers that it engulfed hers. Fred looked down at their hands and let go of his grip, only to go scratch the back of his neck.

“This is why I have flat away from this place. Do you, maybe uh, want to come with me for another cup of tea?” Fred was suggesting she goes back to his flat above his shop. Hermione smiled warmly and nodded her head.

As they walked out of the burrow, Hermione laced her fingers through Fred’s. When he looked down at her, she smiled back up at him.

~

“Charlie! Get up!” Molly was preparing breakfast for everyone in the Burrow, which included Ginny and Harry, but there seemed to be no sign of Hermione or Fred. Molly murmured to herself, the words Charlie, no manners and needs to stay home more were the most frequently used.

“George where’s your brother?” Molly was trying to do the dishes and finish cooking the bacon when George replied.

“Which one?”

“Don’t be smart, you know which one. And who left this cup of tea here? Honestly these children…” Molly continued to mumbled as she finished breakfast. At this point Charlie was in the room and smirked up at George. They both knew who left the cup and with the neither of them here, it just so seemed they needed to find them.

“Hey, Georgy! I think it’s time you took me over to your shop.” Charlie had scooped some toast from the table and was now eating from the doorway.

“You know what Charlie, I think thats a great idea. We should leave now I think, just to be safe.” George winked and grabbed some bacon from the table and began to run through the back door, with Charlie behind him.

“Bye mum!” In sync they shouted back to the burrow waving at the house.

“You two! Come back here right now! I need to speak to you about last night!” Molly screeched at the two, who had already apparated away.

“Come one on, mum. They’re big boys and plus Teddy’s coming over today.” Ginny had placed a hand on one of the woman’s shoulders and smiled.

“Yes, yes. That reminds I have to clean and cook and set everything up! Those twins and Charlie better be back here. Where’s Hermione? She wouldn’t want to miss seeing Teddy.” Molly began busying herself with all the chores while everyone left at the burrow ate their breakfast.

Ginny sat back down next to Harry and began to smirk as she connected the dots. Fred’s jumper missing, two mugs left in the sink, Charlie and George leaving for the shop and Fred and Hermione missing.

“Took them long enough.” Ginny mumbled as she chuckled into her tea.


End file.
